My immortal
by MissWalker92
Summary: La seule façon de rendre un homme immortel c'est de préserver son souvenir à travers les âges ainsi il devient immortel, et cela même si son corps n'est plus.


**Salut à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau One-Shot !**

**L'idée de cet OS m'est venu en écoutant la chanson _My immortal_ d'Evanescence, d'ou le titre de l'OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**j'ai tenté de corriger les plus grosse fautes, mais il se peut qu'il en reste encore...alors ne m'en voulez pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Immortal<strong>

Si cette histoire devait avoir un début, il faudrait alors remonter le temps et commencer des années avant la grande ère de pirateries qui a débuté avec le célèbre Gold Roger, l'homme connus comme étant le roi des pirates.

En ce temps-là, les pirates étaient beaucoup moins nombreux, mais ils n'étaient pas moins dangereux et cruels. Parmi tous ses pirates se trouvait Kira Clive.  
>Kira n'avais pas vraiment choisit sa vie de pirates. Elle n'avait même jamais envisagé de le devenir avant que cette situation ne s'impose à elle.<br>Avant d'être pirates Kira était fille unique d'une mère fleuriste morte d'une maladie incurable et d'un père batelier. Kira n'était pas la plus belle femme qui soit, mais elle avait un certain charme avec son visage fin et doux, ses yeux en amande d'un vert anis et ses longs cheveux rouge ondulés s'écoulant jusque dans le milieu de son dos. Son travaille à la boutique de fleurs de sa mère avais même incrusté à sa peau la douce odeur des fleurs qu'elle prenait un doux plaisir à bichonner.

* * *

><p>À l'âge de 19ans, son père arrangea un mariage avec un noble qui avait demandé, <em>exigé<em>, sa main. Kira ne s'y était pas opposer, de tout façon cela n'aurais rien changé sinon lui valoir quelque coup bien placer de son père. Elle se maria donc avec le noble. L'homme en question était loin d'être moche, mais il n'était pas beau non plus. Il était seulement hautain, snob et se sentait sans arrêt supérieur aux autres. Pour lui Kira n'était qu'un bijou dans sa collection, il ne l'avait jamais vue en tant que femme. Mais ça, ça ne dérangeait pas Kira du moment qu'elle pouvait voir ses amis et faire ce qu'elle aimait...le reste lui importait peu.

Un an plus tard naissait Ban, son fils. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son père, mais avec un visage fin et souriant et des yeux vert anis comme sa mère. Un petit bout d'homme que Kira chérissait plus que tout. Il était pour elle le soleil de sa vie, le joyau d'une couronne qu'elle seule pouvait porter. Son mari avais exigé de l'enfant qu'il apprenne beaucoup de chose pour qu'un jour il puisse succéder à son père. Mais en parallèle à ces cours sur le '_snobisme'_ des nobles, Kira apprenait à son fils à respecter toute vie et à voir le monde d'un œil bien différent que celui que son père tentait de lui monter. Ban s'émerveilla alors du monde que lui montrait sa mère et pétillait de vie chaque fois qu'elle lui apprenait quelque chose.

* * *

><p>4 ans après la naissance de Ban, une terrible guerre civil éclata sur l'île, le mari de Kira y perdu même la vie suite à une attaque violente. Ne voulant pas que cela arrive à son enfant, Kira quitta l'île à bord d'un bateau volé aux ports. Sur le pont de son navire elle regarda alors l'île disparaître derrière l'écran d'un nuage de fumée noir provoqué par les nombreux incendies, en tenant son fils serrer contre elle.<br>Elle et son fils trouvèrent refuge sur une île voisine, inconsciente du massacre qui avait lieu non loin. Elle s'installa dans une petite maison et commença une nouvelle vie avec son fils.

Mais les sombres nuages revinrent bien vite. Un an plus tard Ban tomba gravement malade, Kira l'emmena alors à l'unique hôpital présent sur l'île. Un hôpital tenu par la base de la marine.

- **Je vous en prie sauver mon fils, il est malade** ! Hurla Kira la voix tremblante.

Mais hélas personne ne l'écouta. Le colonel qui tenait la base et donc l'hôpital était un être avide et cupide, le seul langage qu'il comprenait était celui de l'argent. Voyant que Kira ne pourrais payer les soins que devrait recevoir son fils, il interdit à quiconque de soigner l'enfant.  
>Kira n'en revenait pas, la marine symbole de justice et de droit, cette institution qu'elle croyait juste et loyal venait de lui tourner le dos et de condamner un pauvre enfant âgé d'à peine 5ans.<br>Faute de soin adéquate Ban succomba à sa maladie quelque semaine plus tard, malgré tous les efforts de sa mère pour le soigner.

Folle de rage et de remord, Kira se rendit à la base de la marine. Son visage assombri par la poussière, la sueur, le sang et les larmes qu'elle avait versées pour son fils. Arriver dans l'enceinte du bâtiment de la marine elle croisa le colonel en pleine conversation avec quelques un de ses subordonner. Elle avançait vers le gradé, qui ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il attendait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit l'un de ses homme tourner la tête vers Kira qu'il la remarqua.

- **Qu'est-ce donc que cela** ?! demanda le gradé d'une voix de dégout.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait que Kira lui plantait son couteau de cuisine en pleine poitrine.

- **MEURTRIER** ! Hurla Kira.

Les soldats les entourant se saisirent de Kira et la désarmèrent sans difficulté. Mais c'était trop tard, le colonel sévèrement touché s'écroula au sol, la respiration sifflante.  
>Suite à cette violente agression, Kira fut emprisonné dans une des cellules sombres de la base de la marine. Elle pensait que plus rien ne la retenait plus dans ce monde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que le colonel avais survécu. Sa rage remonta alors en elle, se formant dans sa gorge dans un cri de colère raisonnant au travers des murs de la base.<p>

* * *

><p>Sa pénitence avais alors durée 3 longue années, 3ans avant qu'un pirate ne vienne attaquer la base. L'homme alors armé d'un long sabre était entré dans les cellules et avait libérer quiconque y était emprisonner.<br>Kira vit là une chance de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé 3 ans auparavant. Montant les marches, elle sentait la colère et la frustration de ses dernières années brûler chacune de ses veines tel un poison. Son visage avait perdue toute humanité, la belle et charmante jeune femme qu'elle était, était devenue un corps vide seulement rongé par le désespoir et la colère.  
>Au lieu de suivre les autres évadées et se diriger vers la sortie, Kira continua de monter les marches pour rejoindre l'étage ou se trouvait les quartiers des hauts gradés. Elle trouva bien vite ce qu'elle cherchait, le bureau du colonel et s'y engouffra.<br>Le bureau était vide, le colonel n'était pas là. Surement en train de combattre les pirates, pensa alors Kira.  
>Mais sur le bureau elle découvrit un coffre. Une magnifique boite en bois sculpté. Sans se poser de question, elle ouvrit le coffre et fut surpris d'y découvrir un fruit aux curieux motifs. Le fruit possédait une peau blanche parsemé de reflet coloré, un peu comme une perle sous l'éclat de la lumière.<br>À la vue du fruit, son estomac gronda. Ne se posant pas plus de question, pensant également que cela embêterais le colonel elle mangea le fruit. Il n'était pas très bon, mais au moins sa faim serais calmer pour quelque temps.  
>C'est alors que la porte pivota sur ses gongs et que le colonel entra.<p>

- **Toi** ! Dit-il en voyant Kira.

Ne répondant plus de rien, Kira se jeta sur le marine. Mais cette fois le marine ne se laissa pas prendre, il attrapa le bras de Kira et le tordis dans son dos. Il la balança contre le bureau ou elle vint s'écraser. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il dégaina son pistolet tira à plusieurs reprise sur la jeune femme, truffant son corps de balle dont une dans le cœur et une dans la tête. Kira tomba alors en arrière, le dos sur le bureau. Fière de lui, le marine laissa son rire gras raisonner dans la pièce tout en avançant vers le corps.  
>Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir ce dernier s'animer et se redresser et les balles qu'il avait lui-même tiré retomber sur le sol après être sortis du corps de la jeune femme. Les trous des impacts se refermèrent sur la peau redevenue lisse de Kira.<p>

- **Comment-est-ce possible** ?! Demanda le marine avant de détourner les yeux vers le coffre. **Le fruit ?! Tu as mangé le fruit du démon** !

Rageant à son tour, le marine dégaina son sabre et avança vers Kira en déclarant que cette fois il ne la raterait pas. Mais en arrivant à la hauteur de Kira il se stoppa. Une douleur venait de lui transpercer l'estomac. Il baissa les yeux et vit le poing de la jeune femme refermer sur un ouvre-lettre, lui-même planté dans la chair de son ventre. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- **Ça c'est pour mon fils…mon fils que tu n'as pas voulu soigner…mon fils qui n'avais que 5ans…mon fils qui adorait la marine et projetait de devenir lui-même soldat de ce que vous osez appeler _justice_**.

Chacun de ses mots était accentué par un coup de poignard qu'elle donnait au colonel, en veillant à ce qu'il souffre autant que son fils avait souffert, autant qu'elle avait souffert.  
>Ce n'est qu'une fois que le colonel tomba au sol, le corps couvert de plaies et de sang qu'elle s'arrêta et tomba au sol pour pleurer. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus pleurées et aujourd'hui, les vannes que représentaient ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour laisser couler ce flot d'émotions trop longtemps retenue. Elle tomba à genoux et porta ses mains à son visage, tachant par la même occasion son visage du sang qu'elle avait sur les mains.<br>Ses pleurs attirèrent l'attention d'un soldat qui entra dans le bureau. Celui-ci fut stupéfait devant l'horreur de la situation. Son colonel allongé au sol, le corps couvert de plus de sang qu'il ne pouvait en voir, et une femme à genoux tenant dans sa main l'arme encore sanguinolente.

- **PAR ICI VITE, LE COLONEL EST TOUCHER** ! Cria le marine.

Ne répondant qu'a son seul instinct, Kira sauta sur le malheureux et planta l'ouvre-lettre encore couvert du sang du colonel, dans l'épaule du soldat qui tomba sur le sol. Son cri attira d'autres soldats qui ouvrirent alors le feu sur Kira. Mais les balles qui écorchèrent sa peau, ressortirent aussi rapidement en tombant sur le sol. La jeune femme les larmes s'écoulant toujours de ses yeux s'en pris alors à quiconque croisait son chemin, ignorant s'il s'agissait de pirate ou de marine elle ne faisait aucune distinction.  
>Lorsqu'elle atteignit finalement la sortie, elle courut dans les rues de la ville, ignorant les cris effrayés des passants qui la voyait. Elle se rendit au cimetière de la ville et s'empara de l'urne qui renfermait les cendres de son fils. Elle s'en alla ensuite au port ou elle vola un bateau de pêche.<p>

* * *

><p>Allonger sur le pont du bateau, les bras entourant l'urne de son fils, elle se laissa porter par les vagues et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla des heures plus tard, son bateau n'était plus secouer par les remous de la mer, elle avait échoué sur une île. L'endroit ne semblait pas être habitée, la jungle en recouvrait chaque parcelle et régnait en maître sur l'île.<br>Marchant toujours plus loin dans cette jungle, Kira arriva sur un endroit magnifique. Un bosquet entourant un grand arbre dont les racines s'enfonçaient dans le sol et formait un dédale de tunnel ou un petit cours d'eau s'écoulait en toute harmonie. C'est ici que Kira se décida à enterrer son fils. Creusant la terre de ses seules mains elle fit un trou suffisamment profond pour y mettre l'urne de son fils. Puis elle recouvrit le tout de terre avant de fabriquer avec les moyens du bord une pierre tombal ou elle grava les mots suivant :

'_À mon fils, condamner pour son innocence'_

Elle pleura quelque temps, puis se leva…et se poignarda le cœur avec l'ouvre-lettre volé chez le colonel qu'elle avait encore. Mais elle ne mourut pas. La douleur de la blessure était là, mais la mort non. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de se donner la mort, afin de rejoindre son fils dans l'autre monde, mais rien ne lui fit perdre la vie, ni le poignard, ni sa chute du haut d'une falaise, ni même les nombreuses plantes toxiques qu'elle avala au travers de la jungle. C'était comme si la mort ne voulais pas d'elle.  
>Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait un tel phénomène, lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce fruit. C'était un fruit du démon ! Elle en avait déjà entendu parler, mais n'en avais jamais vraiment vue. Elle hurla alors à plein poumon, son cri se répercutant dans toute la jungle dans un écho effroyable, et glissait sur les vents vers des horizons lointains.<br>Elle avait été maudite. Maudite et contrainte de vivre à jamais avec la douleur de la perte de tout ce qu'elle chérissait. Elle était contrainte à vivre avec les fantômes de son passé, sans jamais pouvoir espérer les revoir.

Se retrouvant seule et incapable de se donner la mort, Kira se laissa ronger par les remords. Assise sous les racines de l'arbre au centre du bosquet la tête enfoui dans ses bras entourant ses jambes replier contre son buste. Elle resta alors là, attendant le jour ou peut être le seigneur lui permettrait de rejoindre sa famille dans l'autre monde. Elle resta là, à souffrir en silence, dans un endroit oublié du reste du monde à jamais.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est que 10ans après qu'un équipage amarra son navire près de l'île. À son bords des pirates, avec à leur tête un pirate que le monde connaîtrait bientôt comme étant le déclencheur de l'ère de la piraterie, le roi des pirates…Gold Roger.<br>Au début, Roger et son équipage pensaient l'île déserte, comme tous ceux qui venaient ici. Mais en débarquant, le capitaine eu un étrange pressentiment. Quelque chose en lui le poussa à s'éloigner, à s'enfoncer dans la jungle, à aller toujours plus loin dans les terres hostile de cette île.

C'est alors qu'il tomba sur un magnifique bosquet, la lumière filtrant des feuillages denses des arbres donnait à cet endroit un coté fantastique qui émerveilla le capitaine. Au centre de toute cette beauté naturel, il repéra une pierre sortant du sol et s'en approcha. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une tombe. En l'analysant, il y découvrit quelque inscription qu'il eut du mal à lire à cause du temps qui l'avait effacé. Il parvint tout de fois à y lire une date qui remontait à plus de 10 ans.  
>L'un de ses hommes l'accompagnant le prévint qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Lorsqu'il se tourna il découvrit dans les mains de son compagnon un ouvre-lettre couvert de sang sécher. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour le capitaine, quelqu'un était venu ici…et s'y trouvais peut être encore.<br>Suivant son instinct il s'approcha de l'arbre trônant au centre du bosquet et descendit sous ses énormes racines. L'entrée était condamner par des toiles d'araignée et des lianes formant un filet empêchant quiconque d'aller plus loin, mais cela n'arrêta pas le pirate, qui s'enfonça toujours plus dans les ténèbres jusqu'à tomber sur _elle_.

Assis le dos contre une racine et plié en 4 se trouvait une femme…Kira. De la terre, du sang et des plantes la recouvrait, mais le capitaine pouvais tout de même la voire. Il s'approcha prudemment s'attendant à tout sauf peut-être à trouver une quelconque trace de vie. Alors quel ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la forme recroqueviller sur elle-même se mouvoir dans ce qui ressemblait à une respiration.  
>Il tendit alors une main secourable vers la jeune femme, et retint un sursaut lorsque celle-ci bougea rapidement pour refermer sa main sur son bras. La femme releva alors lentement la tête.<br>Roger plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir son visage, mais la saleté et le sang qui la couvrait l'en empêchait. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, le jeune capitaine s'attendait à entendre une voix rocailleuse, une voix casser de ne pas avoir été utilisé depuis longtemps, mais à la place de quoi il entendit une magnifique voix, une voix parfaitement féminine mais teinter d'une pointe de tristesse.

- **Partez et ne revenez jamais**. Dit-elle aux pirates. **Je ne voudrais pas à avoir à enterrer d'autre personne.  
><strong>**- La tombe dehors, c'est toi qui l'as faite ?** demanda Roger faisant fi de la menace de la jeune femme. **Qui était-ce ?  
><strong>**- En quoi cela vous regarde ? **répliqua Kira vide de toute émotion.

Roger ne tenta pas d'en demander plus pour le moment et invita la jeune femme à venir à son bord ou elle pourrait être soigné et nourrit. Mais elle déclina son offre, prétextant n'avoir besoin de rien.  
>Roger s'assis alors lui aussi contre une des racines de l'arbre près de la jeune femme, l'étonnant par la même occasion, mais elle ne dit rien. Aussi longtemps que dura son amarrage sur l'île, le jeune capitaine resta auprès de Kira, restant assis près d'elle ne faisant rien d'autre que croiser son regard.<p>

Au bout du 10ème jour, la fatigue et la faim commençait à sérieusement toucher le capitaine pirate, car pas une seul fois il ne s'était lever pour manger, ni même dormir.

- **Vous aller mourir si vous ne mangez rien**. Intervint pour la première fois en dix jours Kira**. Vous n'avez pas bonne mine.  
><strong>**- Non, ça ira. Et toi ? Tu ne manges pas ?  
><strong>**- Cela va bientôt faire plus de 10 ans que je n'ai rien mangé**…puis elle baissa la tête et ajouta dans un murmure. **Malgré cela je vis encore.  
><strong>**- Tu dis cela comme si c'était ce que tu cherchais.** **Qu'est ce qui pourrait pousser une jeune femme comme toi à vouloir mettre fin à ses jours.  
><strong>**- Je ne suis pas aussi jeune que vous le pensez…j'ai 38 ans.**

Roger, en apprenant l'âge de Kira en eu la mâchoire décocher, puis il rit pensant à une blague…mais Kira elle ne riait pas. Depuis qu'elle avait mangé le fruit du démon, son corps n'avait pas changé, pas un seul trait de son visage n'avait bougé en 10 ans. Elle avait encore et toujours le visage de ses 28 ans, ce visage à jamais figer dans le temps.  
>Roger devina qu'il devait s'agir d'un fruit du démon et il en vint alors à se poser toujours plus de questions, tend de question qui se bousculait dans sa tête. Il comprit tout de fois une chose, cette femme n'avait pas eu une vie facile, en témoignait cette tombe au dehors, surement un proche, et l'état lamentable dans lequel elle se trouvait aujourd'hui.<p>

- **Ce ne sont surement pas mes affaires**. Commença le pirate. **Mais rester à te morfondre ici n'est pas la solution.  
><strong>**- Je ne peux pas mourir, alors me morfondre est tout ce qui me reste à faire pour oublier…sinon vous avez tout de fois raison**. Elle marqua une pause pour regarder Roger. **Ce ne sont pas vos affaires**.

Roger pouffa avant de croiser les bras derrière sa tête et de prendre un air rêveur.

- **Tu sais si j'étais immortel comme toi, je parcourrais le monde, j'irais là où personne ne va et je verrais des choses que personne d'autre n'a vues.**

Et il explosa de rire, un rire si soudain qu'il fit sursauter Kira. Un homme entra alors dans la caverne. L'un des hommes de Roger. Il prévint son capitaine qu'ils étaient prêts à repartir et qu'il n'attendait plus que lui. Roger se releva, titubant sur ses jambes n'ayant pas grandement servit ses dernier jours et se tourna vers Kira pour renouveler son offre de le suivre jusqu'à son navire. Mais une fois encore, Kira détourna le regard.

- **Tu sais**...dit Roger avant de sortir. **Un homme n'a pas besoin de vivre longtemps pour être immortel. Il suffit seulement que son nom et sa mémoire vivre à travers ceux qui l'on aimer et alors cet homme serais l'être le plus immortel qui soit…et ce ceux même s'il n'est plus là physiquement.**

Et il s'en alla.

Il n'avait pas dit beaucoup de chose mais ce fut les seuls mots qui firent réfléchir Kira depuis maintenant plus de 10ans. Ce que venait de dire cet homme n'était pas totalement faux. Les hommes vivent aussi longtemps qu'il y aura des gens pour se rappeler d'eux. Ce qui fait d'eux des immortels.  
>Kira eu alors des larmes aux yeux et éclata en sanglots. En refusant de vivres, en tentant d'oublié ce qu'il s'était passé, elle venait de tuer une seconde fois son fils. Elle se sentit alors comme une meurtrière, comme un monstre.<br>Aux delà de ses larmes elle revit dans un rayon de soleil, le souvenir de son fils. Elle revoyait depuis longtemps son visage enfantin et son sourire. Ce visage qu'elle avait tenté d'effacer de sa mémoire par simple égoïsme, juste pour ne plus souffrir. Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains elle pleura.

**- Mon dieu mais qu'ai-je fait ?...comment puis-je réparer une telle faute ?!**

* * *

><p>Roger était retourné sur son navire, et dès qu'il était rentré ses compagnons lui posèrent diverse questions. Ils s'inquiétèrent surtout de son état, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis une dizaine de jours. Il les renvoya à leurs taches, leur répétant qu'il allait bien et qu'il mangerait quelque chose une fois au large.<br>Le navire allais partir lorsque…

- **CAPITAINE** ! Hurla une voix.

L'interpeller se retourna pour s'accouder au bastingage, le regard sur l'île d'où il vit une femme sortir d'entre les arbres. Elle marcha jusqu'à la passerelle établit entre la terre ferme et le pont du navire.

- **Accepterez-vous à votre bord une personne de plus** ? demanda Kira.  
>- <strong>Je n'accepte que ceux qui ne baisse pas les bras et qui se battent jusqu'au bout.<br>****- Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que je compte bien vivre pour ceux que j'ai aimé afin d'honorer leur mémoire. Ainsi ils vivront aussi longtemps que moi. Le monde entendra alors parler de ceux qui ont vécu dans ce monde et jamais personne ne les oubliera tant que je serais là pour le leur rappeler.**

C'est donc ainsi que Kira débuta sa carrière de pirate parmi l'équipage du pirate bientôt connus du monde entier. À son bord, elle redécouvrit ce que c'était que de vivre et d'avoir des amis. Elle apprit à se battre et à se défendre et redevint alors la belle et joyeuse jeune femme qu'elle avait autrefois été, mais elle n'oubliait tout de fois pas ce qu'elle avait vécu jusque-là.

* * *

><p>Elle vécut de nombreuse aventure et parcouru le monde et en fit même le tour. C'est à ce moment que la légende du roi des pirate Gold Roger commença.<br>Mais tout aussi soudain que fut cette annonce, Kira appris la maladie de son capitaine et en fut terriblement attrister. Mais ayant promis de vivre sans baisser les bras et de ne jamais abandonner, elle garda la tête haute.  
>Roger se rendit donc à la marine, qui fit diffuser dans le monde entier l'arrestation et l'exécution du roi des pirates. L'exécution eu lieu à Loguetown, la ville natal de Roger. Des gens du monde entier se réunirent alors sur la place de l'exécution.<br>Bien qu'il sache ses dernières minutes s'écouler, jamais Roger ne perdit son sourire si charismatique. Et juste avant que la sentence ne soit exécutée, il dit ses mots, ses mots qui allaient à jamais changer la face du monde.

**- Mon trésor…je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde, trouver le !**

Et il fut exécuté.  
>Avec cette démonstration de force, la marine pensait avoir mis un frein à la piraterie, mais ils se trompaient. Le monde de la piraterie ne mourra pas avec son roi, elle connut une renaissance. Des milliers d'homme et de femmes se lancèrent sur les mers afin de trouver ce fameux trésor et succéder à Gold Roger en devenant le prochain roi des pirates.<p>

L'équipage de Roger se dispersa. Chacun allant de son coté, devenant soit eux même capitaine comme Baggy ou Shanks ou bien se faisant discret afin de trouver un endroit ou finir ses jours comme Rayleigh.

* * *

><p>Kira elle décida de voyager pour voir et découvrir les moindres secrets du monde comme rêvait de le faire Roger avant sa mort. Elle voyagea pendant près de 10 ans au bout desquelles elle revint finalement dans sa mer natale East Blue.<br>Elle s'installa dans un village du nom de Fushia, pour y prendre quelque année de repos. Être immortel ne voulais pas dire qu'on n'avait pas le droit à quelque temps de vacances, après tout Kira avais toute l'éternité pour apprendre alors ce n'est pas quelques années de plus ou de moins qui l'empêcherons de faire ce qu'elle veut.  
>Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de la marine et de ne pas embêter les habitants du paisible village, Kira se construit une petite maison dans la forêt sur la montagne.<br>Elle y fit la connaissance des bandits du mon Corvo diriger par Dadan. Une femme admirable au sacrée caractère, selon Kira.  
>Elle mena alors une vie paisible, les habitants du village s'étaient habituer à ses allers et venue et s'étaient même surpris à apprécier la jeune femme et son sourire contagieux.<p>

Ce jour-là, comme beaucoup d'autre Kira s'était rendu dans un bar afin de profiter d'un bon repas. Tout s'annonçait pour le mieux, elle n'était déranger par personne et vidait tranquillement son assiette, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme d'à peu près 8 ans ne franchisse les portes du bar.  
>Il s'avança et approcha d'une table peuplée d'homme peu fréquentable.<p>

- **Vous connaissez le roi des pirates** ? leur demanda le jeune garçon.  
>- <strong>Qui ne le connais pas<strong> ? répondit en riant un des occupant de la table. **Pourquoi tu me demande ça le mioche, tu veux être pirate toi aussi ?**

Les hommes autour de la table, l'accompagnèrent dans son rire. Le jeune garçon bien loin d'être impressionner par ses hommes pourtant fois plus vieux que lui, soutint leurs regards.

- **Et si le roi des pirates avait un enfant** ?! demanda une fois de plus le garçon.  
>- <strong>S'il avait un enfant ?<strong> répéta le bandit. Après une pause il reprit d'un air moqueur. **Impossible, la marine l'aurai déjà tué.  
><strong>**- Mais s'il devait en avoir un, **intervint un autre homme, **Il ne doit pas avoir de chance. Avec un père comme ce démon, ce doit être affreux. Le roi des pirates est un monstre des mers, une terreur. Et si je devais rencontrer sa progéniture, je me ferais une joie de le tuer de mes mains pour pardonner tous ses crimes.**

Ils s'étranglèrent alors de rire et le jeune garçon serra alors les poings près à frapper. Mais il n'était pas le seul dont le sang commençait à s'échauffer. Rester silencieuse depuis l'entrée du gamin, Kira se décida à prendre la parole.

**- On ne devrait pas avoir à juger des gens qu'on ne connaît pas.**

Les hommes cessèrent de rire et se tournèrent vers la table ou Kira se trouvait seule. Le jeune garçon lui-même se tourna vers elle.  
>Assise à sa table, Kira continuait de manger l'air de rien, elle ne s'était même pas donner la peine de se tourner vers les hommes.<p>

- **Et qu'est-ce que toi, tu en sais, hein ?** demanda un bandit.  
>- <strong>J'en sais suffisamment, vous seriez d'ailleurs très surpris de tout ce que je sais.<br>****- Tu n'es qu'une gamine, tu ne sais rien de la vie. **Se vexa l'un des hommes en s'approchant de Kira. **Alors fait attention à ta langue. Je suis un pirate connus j'ai même une primes de 8 millions sur ma tête.  
><strong>**- Oh excuser moi, Mr le pirate à 8millions. **Dit Kira sur un air faussement effrayé.

Le soit disant pirate lança son poing en avant dans le but de toucher Kira. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à toucher se fut le bois de la table, Kira ayant évité son coup en bougeant sur le côté. Elle attrapa ensuite la tête de l'homme qui vint percuter la table dans un craquement sonore. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha il tomba sur le sol, le nez en sang. Les hommes accompagnant alors le pseudo pirate se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Kira. Elle attrapa le premier qui passa cul par-dessus tête avant de retomber lourdement sur la table. Le troisième, et dernier homme, s'avança avec un couteau à la main. Un couteau qu'il perdit après une simple pichenette de la part de Kira. Désarmer, l'homme fini comme ses collègues étaler sur le sol après un coup de genoux bien placé.

- **D'autre joueur** ?! Dit-elle en se tournant vers l'assistance.

Personne ne bougeait. Elle épousseta alors sa longue robe vert anis et se tourna vers le barman et lui lança une pièce pour payer sa commande et s'excuser pour le dérangement. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie, elle passa devant le jeune garçon.

**- N'écoute pas ces hommes, ils ne connaissent rien de ce monde…si tu veux des réponses c'est à toi de les trouver.**

Elle sortit alors du bar et s'en retourna chez elle.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Kira se décida à rendre visite à Dadan, afin de voir comment elle se portait, elle et ses hommes.<br>En arrivant près de sa demeure, elle reconnut la très distincte voix de Dadan qui hurlait contre quelqu'un. Elle suivit alors les échos de sa _douce_ voix, lorsqu'elle fut percutée par un jeune garçon…qu'elle reconnut aussi tôt.

- **Tiens bonjour toi**. Lui dit Kira en souriant.  
>- <strong>ACE REVIENT ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT<strong> ! hurla Dadan, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Kira. **Tiens Kira !  
><strong>**- Bonjour Dadan, je venais voir comment tu allais, lorsque je suis tombé sur ce jeune homme…Ace, c'est bien ça**.

Le jeune Ace ne répondit rien et regarda méchamment Kira qui lui souriait. Il la contourna et partit en courant se cacher dans la forêt, ignorant par la même occasion Dadan qui lui ordonnait de revenir. Kira le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

- **Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un fils.  
><strong>**- C'n'est pas mon fils ! **répondit Dadan en posant les mains sur ses hanches en grognant. **C'est le petit-fils de Garp, il m'a demandé de veiller sur lui.  
><strong>**- Garp tu dis ?! Alors c'est Monkey D Ace ?  
><strong>**- Non, Portgas D Ace.  
><strong>**- Portgas ?!**

Ce nom était loin d'être étranger à Kira, mais afin d'être sur, elle demanda à Dadan si elle connaissant les parent d'Ace, celle-ci répondit qu'elle n'en savait rien en détournant subitement le regard…de toute évidence elle mentait. Mais au moins Kira avais sa réponse, il n'y avait qu'une raison qui pousserais Dadan à lui cacher la vérité.  
>Remerciant Dadan, Kira pris le chemin pour retourner chez elle. Mais après quelques minutes de marche elle entendit des bruits dans les buissons, signe que quelque chose la suivait. Quelque chose…ou quelqu'un.<br>On vit alors un sourire prendre forme sur ses lèvres, elle continua son avancer faisant comme si elle n'entendait pas les bruits que faisait le jeune curieux qui la suivait.  
>Arrivant devant sa maison, Kira se faufila dans l'ombre d'un arbre et se glissa derrière le curieux.<p>

- **Ce n'est pas très poli de suivre les gens ainsi caché dans les buissons.  
><strong>**- AAHH !**

Sortant de sa cachette d'où il avait été surpris, apparue Ace. Aussitôt découvert, le jeune garçon brandit sa tige en fer face à lui, regardant d'un air méfiant Kira droit dans les yeux. Il avait été surpris par cette femme alors que c'était lui qui la suivait. Et puis comment avait-elle pu se glisser derrière lui sans qu'il ne la voie ?!  
>Souriant toujours au jeune garçon, Kira l'invita à entrer dans sa maison. Ace hésita mais fini par la suivre restant tout de fois méfiant et gardant tendu devant lui sa tige en fer.<br>La maison de Kira n'était pas bien grande et ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Il y avait dans un coin un lit des plus classique, dans un autre coin reposait un canapé entouré par deux petites commodes sur lesquels reposait divers livres, entasser les uns sur les autres. Dans le coin opposer à ce dernier se trouvait ce qu'on pourrait appeler une cuisine, il n'y avait qu'un plan de travail et un large garde-manger. Et au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table en bois, faite par Kira elle-même et 4 chaise elles aussi faite par Kira.  
>Kira ouvris le garde-manger et servit dans une assiette quelque morceau de viande, elle se tourna ensuite vers la table ou elle prit place.<p>

- **Je suis désolé, mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste**. Dit-elle en déposant l'assiette sur la table face à Ace.

Ce que Kira ne savais pas c'est que cela ne dérangeait pas Ace qu'il n'y ait que de la viande au contraire c'était ce qu'il préférait.  
>Sans tout de fois relâcher sa méfiance envers la jeune femme il s'attabla et commença à manger.<br>Kira sourit de le voir de si bon appétit. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le plat était vidée de son contenue. Ace s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa main et scruta Kira.

- **Comment tu as fait pour me trouver ?  
><strong>**- Tu veux dire comment j'ai fait pour savoir que tu me suivais?  
><strong>**- Tu…tu savais que je te suivais ?!...et tu n'as rien fait ?  
><strong>**- Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Tu es un jeune garçon un peu curieux, il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Et puis si j'avais agi avant tu ne serais pas là à discuter avec moi.**

Kira intriguait grandement le jeune Ace. Il la trouvait différente des gens qu'il connaissait, il eut envie d'en savoir plus et ne se priva pas pour poser des questions.

- **Pourquoi tu vis cacher dans la forêt ?  
><strong>**- Je ne me cache pas, j'aime seulement cet endroit. Et puis j'y suis tranquille.  
><strong>**- Mais tu es forte, tu pourrais vivre en ville tranquille aussi.  
><strong>**- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis forte ?  
><strong>**- Dans le bar…les type que tu as mis KO**.  
>- <strong>Oh ça ! Tu sais ils aboyaient beaucoup mais ils ne mordaient pas. Tu aurais pu t'en débarrasser aussi bien que moi. Ce que tu fais assez souvent à Grey Terminal. Tes exploits ne sont pas restés silencieux à mes oreilles. Tu es une vraie terreur à ce qu'on raconte.<br>****- Je le savais !** dit Ace en bondissant sur ses pied sa tige en fer de nouveau brandit face à lui. **Tu es avec les hommes de Grey terminal !  
><strong>**- Pas du tout, je ne travail pour personne. Je vais souvent à Grey Terminal pour trouver de quoi meublé ma maison, comme tu vois ce n'est pas le grand luxe.**

Ace regarda alors la maison. Il est vrai que question déco intérieur il y avait mieux. Le canapé était rafistoler avec des morceaux de tissus pas forcement de la même couleur que celle du canapé d'origine. Les meubles étaient également cabosser témoignant d'une vie antérieure. Les seuls objets qui semblaient en bonne états étaient les livres disposés un peu partout dans la maison. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Kira ne roulait pas sur l'or.  
>Il baissa alors son arme et se réinstalla sur la chaise pour poser d'autre question et discuter avec Kira. Lorsque la nuit commença à succéder au jour, Kira conseilla à Ace de retourner chez lui. Ce qu'il fit.<p>

* * *

><p>Deux ans s'écoulèrent. Depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, Ace n'avais jamais raté une occasion de venir la voir. Il s'était beaucoup attacher à elle, même s'il ne l'avoua à personne pas même à la principale concerner. Chaque fois qu'il venait, il était accueilli avec le sourire et une bonne assiette remplis de gros morceau de viande.<br>Bien des fois, Ace se demandais comment elle faisait car jamais il ne l'avais vue manger quoi que ce soit. Il se demandait même si elle se privait uniquement pour le nourrir lui. Mais il n'osa jamais demander plus d'explication, de peur de la vexer en disant qu'elle était pauvre.  
>Plus le temps passait et plus Ace se confiait à Kira. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion de venir raconter ses exploits à son ainées. Il lui parlait également de Sabo et de Luffy avec qui il partageait ses aventures quotidiennes. Il lui raconta qu'ils étaient devenue frères tous les trois en prêtant serment autour d'une coupe de saké. Ce qui expliquait que ses visites se faisaient de moins en moins fréquente, mais il revenait tout de même.<br>Il rapportait à chaque fois un cadeau à Kira, un cadeau qu'il trouvait sur Grey Terminal pour parfaire la déco de sa maison qu'il trouvait vide.  
>Un jour, peu différent des autre Kira eu la surprise de voir Ace débouler chez elle. En arrivant il trouva la jeune femme assise sur son canapé le nez dans un livre. Il sauta sur la place libre à côté d'elle et lui tendit un petit coffret.<p>

-** Je l'ai trouvé non loin du mur d'enceinte de Grey terminal**.** Je suis sûr qu'il te plaira**

Curieuse Kira délaissa son livre et pris le coffret pour y découvrit un collier en argent. Le collier était légèrement décolorer et couvert de terre, mais on pouvait y décerner un pendentif en forme de rose.

- **Il un peu abîmer et sale, mais je trouve qu'il t'ira bien.  
><strong>**- Merci. Il est magnifique**.

Elle attrapa alors Ace et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, le surprenant par son geste par la même occasion. Il se mit alors à rougir violemment en détournant la tête. Kira sortie le collier de son coffret et le nettoya pour le faire briller, puis devant un miroir rapporter par Ace quelque temps plus tôt, elle mit le collier autour de son cou. Elle regarda un moment son reflet.  
>Cela faisait bien longtemps que Kira ne s'était pas vue dans une glace, pourtant en voyant son reflet elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle se regardait dans un miroir admirant la longue robe de mariée qu'on lui fit portée. Elle avait été si belle et élégante dans cette longue robe blanche couvert de dentelle et de tissus richement décoré, si belle qu'elle ne s'était pas reconnus.<br>Elle ne sortit de sa rêverie que lorsqu'Ace prononça son nom. Elle se retourna alors vers le garçon.

**- Avec Luffy et Sabo…on va suivre un entrainement. Un ancien pirate du nom de Naguri a accepté de nous apprendre à nous battre…et je…je ne pourrai pas revenir aussi souvent.**

Kira sourit devant la gêne qu'avais le jeune garçon et comment il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupis devant lui.

**- Alors comme ça tu t'es décidé à devenir plus fort. J'ai hâte de voir de quoi tu seras capable. **

Avec ses mots et son sourire, Kira balaya toute la gêne qu'avait ressentis Ace qui se mis à sourire et à lui dire qu'il deviendrais fort et lui fit partager ses rêves et ses ambitions futur. Lorsqu'il partit ce soir-là, Ace promis de revenir la voir et de lui montrer les fruits de son entrainement.

* * *

><p>Il se passa alors plusieurs mois pendant lesquels Kira ne reçut plus la visite de son petit protégé, mais ce que le garçon ne savait pas c'est que Kira était venue plusieurs fois le voir durant son entrainement.<p>

Un beau jour la porte de sa maison s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Ace. Mais la façon qu'il eut d'ouvrir le panneau de bois et le visage qu'il avait laissa croire à Kira qu'Ace ne venait pas lui raconter ses histoires ni lui montrer les fruits de son entraînements. Il venait chercher des réponses.

- **Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit !** hurla Ace, la colère déformant sa voix.

Depuis qu'il était entré, Kira avais affiché un air neutre et sérieux. Elle se doutait que ce jour arriverai, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre Ace viendrais lui demander des explications, elle savait que le jour où elle devrait parler à Ace de son père, de Gold Roger. Elle ne s'était juste pas attendue à ce qu'il vienne aussi tôt.

- **Naguri a dit qu'il t'avais déjà vue quand il était pirate.** Repris Ace, les poings serrés. **Il a dit que tu étais dans l'équipage du roi des pirates.  
><strong>**- …tu veux savoir si ce qu'il a dit est vrai ? **demanda d'un air grave Kira. Elle resta silencieuse un moment regardant Ace droit dans les yeux, puis elle soupira. **Naguri a raison, j'étais dans l'équipage de Gold Roger, dans l'équipage de ton père**.

Ace ouvris de gros yeux rond lorsqu'il entendit la fin de la phrase de Kira. Ses poings se serrèrent alors encore plus.

- **CE N'EST PAS MON PÈRE !** Hurla le jeune garçon.  
>- <strong>Ace je…<br>****- Non, laisse-moi…JE TE DÉTESTE** !

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il dit avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir à toute jambes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahis, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le poignarder dans le dos. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il courut dans la forêt à en perdre haleine, ne regardant pas ou il allait, il continua de courir toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, dos au sol le regard perdus dans les nuages.

* * *

><p>De son côté Kira, s'en voulais également. Assise à sa table elle avait la tête dans les mains. Elle n'arrêtait pas de ce dire qu'elle aurait dut lui dire depuis le début qui elle était et ne pas cacher au jeune garçon son passé commun avec son père. Elle aurait dû lui dire. Mais c'est qu'elle avait tant redouté que le garçon ne lui en veuille et la déteste.<br>Elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait vu qu'Ace détestait son père et elle le comprenait grandement, elle non plus n'avait pas aimé son père. Mais maintenant avec ces mensonges elle avait éloigné Ace, et tout n'était que de sa faute. Elle se dit que le garçon avais toutes les raison de la détester maintenant, aussi elle ne lui en tenu pas rigueur.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la nuit tomba et que le ciel s'illumina d'étoile, Ace se dit qu'il avait peut-être été un peu dur avec Kira. Il y avait réfléchit longtemps pendant qu'il se calmait. Il s'était alors dit que si Kira ne lui avais rien dit se serais justement pour ne pas le blesser, pour le protéger d'une quelconque façon ou bien pour une autre raison qu'il ne connaissait pas.<br>Kira avais peut être fait partis de l'équipage de son père, cela ne faisait pas d'elle un monstre comme lui, il détestait son père, pas Kira. Kira elle était gentil avec lui, elle l'écoutait sans jamais le critiquer, elle l'aimait comme il était…elle l'aimait. Se redressant il se promit d'aller voir Kira pour lui faire des excuses, mais vue l'heure déjà bien avancé de la nuit il se dit qu'il serait plus judicieux de ne rien faire ce soir.

Dès les premières lueurs du jour, Ace se précipita au dehors courant à vivre allure vers la maison de Kira.  
>Il entra comme à son habitude sans prendre le temps de frapper et ouvris la porte qui grinça légèrement sur ses gongs. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver la maison vide. Sa première pensée fut que la jeune femme était partie à Grey Terminal pour une quelconque raison, ou bien partie chercher des fleurs, aussi se décida-t-il à l'attendre. Mais il attendit longtemps, midi passer Kira n'était toujours pas rentré et à l'heure du dîner elle ne fit pas non plus son apparition.<br>Il attendit alors jusqu'au lendemain, mais là encore pas de trace de Kira. Il se permit alors une inquisition de la maison. Quelque chose n'allais pas dans ce qu'il voyait, c'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait bien plus qu'un simple objet. Les livres que Kira avais l'habitude de lire et d'étudier n'était pas là, les fleurs qui décorait normalement sa maison et diffusait leur parfum n'était plus là, le sac de voyage qui était poser dans un coin de la pièce n'y était plus non plus, tout comme divers petit objets qu'Ace avais l'habitude de voir. Restait seulement les meubles abîmés et quelque babiole peu utile.  
>Le cœur d'Ace se serra…Kira était partie. Elle était partie à cause de lui. Elle était partie parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, parce qu'il l'avait jugé sans savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment.<br>Il resta encore plusieurs heures dans la maison espérant qu'elle reviendrait, qu'elle franchirait la porte et qu'elle lui souriait en lui donnant ensuite une belle assiette de viande comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'il venait. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Kira était déjà partis depuis longtemps. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de revenir plusieurs fois par semaines.

Chaque fois qu'il revenait il trouvait la maison vide, mais revenait quand même ne serait-ce que pour sentir l'odeur de fleur qui régnait dans la maison, car Kira apportait toujours des fleurs chez elle pour parfumer son intérieur. Cette habitude lui avais alors incrusté l'odeur à la peau, ce qui fait que partout où elle allait cette odeur floral la suivait.

* * *

><p>Ce qu'Ace ne savais malheureusement pas, c'est que Kira n'était pas partie à cause de lui…du moins pas totalement. La véritable raison de son départ était que la marine se posait de plus en plus de question sur son identité. Et en restant sur l'île, elle prenait le risque d'être découverte et de mettre le garçon en danger. Après tout il était le seul descendant du roi des pirates.<br>Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait prévue de quitter l'île, mais chaque fois elle avait repoussé l'échéance afin de rester un peu plus longtemps auprès d'Ace. Mais elle devait se résoudre à partir, aussi se décida-t-elle juste après qu'Ace ai découvert la vérité sur elle. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Ace n'était pas seul, il avait des frères pour veiller sur lui et aussi Dadan qui même si elle se donnait des airs de femme de '_je-m'en-foutiste' _aimait énormément les garçons. Elle était une mère pour eux, bien plus que ce que pouvait être Kira.

* * *

><p>Les années passèrent et s'écoulèrent comme le sable dans un sablier. Ace quitta Fushia dès qu'il atteint l'âge de 17ans pour devenir pirate. Kira quant à elle, naviguait tranquillement au fil de l'eau à bord de sa caravelle remplis presque exclusivement de livre et de tout ce qu'elle avait appris au court de toutes ses années de vie.<br>Elle se rendit plus tard dans Grand Line et se posa quelque temps sur une île. Il lui arrivait alors de repenser à ce jeune garçon qu'elle avait vu grandir quelque année. Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans depuis son départ de Fushia, pas une seule fois elle n'avait oublié ce petit diable. Elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de voir ce qu'il était devenu.

En feuilletant les journaux, elle fut terriblement surprise de ce qu'elle y lu. La marine avait publié un article spécial annonçant l'exécution publique de Portgas D Ace dans la baie de Marineford.  
>Son sang ne fit alors qu'un tour en apprenant que la marine, qui lui avais déjà tant volé, allais recommencer et lui arracher une autre vie. Sauf que cette fois, Kira se promis de ne pas reproduire la même erreur qu'il y a 37 ans.<br>Presque aussitôt qu'elle apprit l'exécution, Kira quitta l'île sur laquelle elle se trouvait pour prendre le large.  
>Son navire fonça alors vers l'archipel des Shabondy, ou elle savait qu'un amis de longue date y avais élu domicile.<p>

Une fois arrivé sur l'archipel, elle n'eut pas à faire 36 mille kilomètres pour trouver l'homme qu'elle cherchait. Ce dernier avançait vers un groove voisin transportant dans son dos un drôle de matériel. Elle se posta face à l'homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Échangeant d'abord un regard plein de défie avec la jeune femme en face de lui, l'homme aux cheveux blanc se mis soudainement à éclater de rire et ouvris ses bras comme s'il accueillait un vieil amis, ce qui était le cas.

- **Kira Clive ! Je ne pensais plus te revoir, ça fait du bien de te voir.  
><strong>**- Ravie de voir que le temps ne m'a pas effacer de ta mémoire…Rayleigh.  
><strong>**- Comment t'oublier. Mais dit moi tu n'as pas changé toujours aussi charmante.  
><strong>**- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, le temps n'a pas su effacer ton joli minois. Je dirais même que tu es plus séduisant**.

Rayleigh se permis un autre fou rire. Il ne pensait pas revoir sa vieille amie de sitôt, il ne pensait pas la revoir du tout même.  
>Ils se permirent quelque échange de paroles, avant que Kira ne se décide à formuler sa demande auprès de l'ancien second de Gold Roger. Bien entendu, le seigneur des ténèbres tenta de la raisonner de lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir. Mais au fond de lui il savait que tous les arguments du monde ne servirait pas à faire changer d'avis Kira, aussi il se prêta à sa demande.<p>

* * *

><p>Plus loin sur les mers, le navire géant d'un capitaine tout aussi géant fendait les flots. Son capitaine assis à son habituel siège, avais les yeux dans le vague et un air grave. Alors qu'il vidait une énième bouteille de son alcool favori, son second vint le rejoindre.<p>

- **Père ?! Vous avez l'air bien pensif.  
><strong>**- Cette guerre…elle marquera à jamais un tournant dans l'histoire. Quel que soit le vainqueur, le monde ne sera plus jamais le même. Cette guerre, mon fils, marque la fin d'une ère et le début d'une autre.  
><strong>**- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Nous ne laisserons pas la marine tuer Ace, ainsi. Tous nos alliées on répondus présent et sont prêts à tout pour aider notre frère. La marine a des forces puissantes, mais nous saurons sauver Ace.  
><strong>**- Oui, je n'en doute pas.** Le capitaine à la barbe blanche leva alors les yeux au ciel. **Il se peut même qu'**_**elle**_** soit là…après tout elle en a fait la promesse.  
><strong>**- '**_**Elle'**_**, père ?**

Barbe Blanche resta silencieux face à l'interrogation de son '_fils'_ Marco le phœnix.

* * *

><p>À Marineford il n'y avait pas un bruit, rien ne venait perturber ce moment d'avant-guerre. Le vent lui-même s'était tu pour écouter ce qui allait se passer. Puis le calme et le silence firent bientôt place aux cris de guerre et à la peur…3 navires de Barbe blanche venaient d'immerger de la baie de Marineford, suivi par l'arrivage de toute une flotte de navire appartenant tous à des pirates alliée à Barbe Blanche. Barbe Blanche lui-même lança la première offensive, une immense et puissante vague vint s'écraser sur Marineford mais avant que le tout ne tombe sur la baie, Aokiji figea dans la glace la mer, permettant par la suite aux pirates de traverser. C'est ainsi que la guerre commença.<p>

Tandis que les pirates se jetaient sur la glace pour traverser, quelque chose sous la plaque de cette même glace la fit craquer et exploser en mille éclats pour permettre à un nouveau navire, beaucoup plus petit, de se joindre aux nombreux autres. Surprenant l'assistance, aussi bien chez les pirates que chez les marines, Kira monta sur le pont, un sabre à la main.  
>Elle sauta du bateau qu'elle avait '<em>emprunté'<em> à Shabondy, elle n'allait tout de même pas utiliser son propre navire, c'est qu'il avait coûté chère et surtout qu'il renfermait aujourd'hui un vrai trésor. En la voyant arriver sur le front, Barbe blanche se mis à sourire. Voyant son sourire, Marco qui se trouvait près de lui, s'interrogea.

- **C'est d'elle que vous parliez l'autre jour, père ?!** Compris Marco. **Mais qui est cette gamine ?  
><strong>**- Cette gamine ?!** Rigola Barbe Blanche. **C'est Kira Clive, aussi appeler la rose écarlate.  
><strong>**- Quoi ?! Kira Clive ?! C'est impossible, la première fois qu'on a parlé de Kira Clive s'était il y a plus de 30 ans, hors cette gamine à a peine la vingtaine. Et puis que viendrait-elle faire ici ?  
><strong>**- Je ne l'ai rencontré que quelque fois. Mais je sais que jamais elle ne laisserait Ace se faire tuer…elle l'a promis.  
><strong>**- Que voulez-vous dire, père ?  
><strong>**- Elle était sur le navire de Gold Roger.**

**- Dit donc ce n'est pas très poli de parler dans le dos des gens.** Les coupa Kira en s'avançant vers eux. **Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Newgate.  
><strong>**- Clive !** Souris Barbe Blanche en retournant son salut à Kira.  
>- <strong>Que dirait tu d'un verre après tout cela ? On en profitera pour se remémorer le bon vieux temps.<br>****- AHAHAH ! Je ne dirais pas non à une bonne bouteille…mais avant cela je compte bien sauver mon fils.  
><strong>**- Cela va de soi…je crains tout de fois m'être un peu rouiller ses dernière années. Il va me falloir un petit temps avant de reprendre mes marques.  
><strong>**- Je ne me fais pas de soucis, tu es bien plus forte que tu en a l'air.  
><strong>**- Je ne compte pas laisser la marine me prendre un autre de mes fils**.

N'attendant pas la réponse de son vieil ami, Kira s'avança sur le front.  
>Lorsque le premier ennemi lui fit face, Kira balaya l'air de son sabre dont la lame se disloqua pour former un fouet qu'elle fit tournoyer autour d'elle, fouettait et déchirant quiconque s'approchait de trop près. D'un autre geste, les morceau de son sabre qui s'était disloquer vinrent se raccrocher les uns aux autre pour former de nouveau un sabre dont elle se servit pour parer les attaques adverses trop violente pour être seulement parer d'un fouet.<br>C'est donc en mélangeant technique à l'épée et au fouet que Kira s'avançant petit à petit vers l'échafaud.

Enchaîner sur l'échafaud, Ace n'y croyait pas ses yeux. S'était bien elle, s'était bien Kira il n'y avait pas de doute. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis près de 10 ans mais la jeune femme n'avais pas changé, elle avait gardé ce visage si jeune et doux.  
>Il se souvenait l'avoir chercher pendant les premières années qui suivirent son départ de Fushia, afin de lui faire des excuses, lui dire qu'il s'en voulais de tout ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire et espérer qu'elle lui pardonne tout. Mais n'avais jamais pu la retrouver car Kira n'avais jamais voulu être retrouver. Et aujourd'hui, la voilà qui réapparaissait, arrivant comme une fleur au beau milieu de ce champs de bataille. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse venir à son secours comme maintenant. Des larmes brouillèrent alors sa vue.<br>Pourtant sa surprise n'avait pas encore atteint son apogée, car ce fut au tour de Luffy de faire son apparition, traînant dans son sillage les évadées d'Impel Down, dont Jimbei, Crocodile, Ivankov, Baggy et Mr 3.  
>Avec l'effort combinée de tous, Luffy parvint à arriver jusqu'à son frère et à le libérer.<p>

Kira souris lorsqu'elle vit que Luffy avais réussi à sauver et libérer son frère. Elle en fut grandement soulagé, mais elle ne devait pas encore baisser sa garde tout n'était pas encore jouer, il leurs fallait encore quitter cet endroit.  
>Tout le monde était épuisé. Se retiré de cette guerre se révéla une rude affaires. Luffy et Ace courait à en perdre haleine afin de fuir les soldats de la marine qui tentaient de les rattraper.<p>

C'est alors qu'un nouveau protagoniste entra en action. L'amiral Akainu. Le haut gradé de la marine ne cessait de déblatérer des insultes sur Barbe Blanche qui avaient décidé de se sacrifier pour sauver ses enfants. N'y tenant plus Ace fit demi-tour pour faire face à l'amiral, mais ce fut là une grave erreur.  
>L'amiral possédant les pouvoir du magma, et qui surpassait donc ceux de Ace qui possédait ceux du feu, le frappa et le blessa au bras.<br>Afin de montrer à quel point les pirates de Barbe Blanche, et tous les autres, sont faibles et pitoyable Akainu se tourna vers Luffy, blesser et très affaiblit, pour le frapper mortellement, Ace s'interposa pour prendre le coup à sa place.

Mais alors qu'il se tenait face à Luffy, près à prendre le coup de l'amiral Akainu qui arrivait derrière lui…il ne sentis rien. Il ne vit que le regard qu'avais Luffy. Un mélange de peur, de surprise et de tristesse. Mais ce regard ne lui était pas adresser, il tourna alors la tête pour voir ce qui avais bien pu mettre son frère dans cet état. C'est alors que le regard qu'il avait vu chez Luffy habita également ses propres yeux.  
>S'il n'avait pas reçu le coup de poing brûlant d'Akainu c'est parce qu'une autre personne s'était interposer, et cette personne n'était autre que Kira.<p>

Kira avais l'épaule ainsi que tout le côté gauche de son corps plus que gravement brûler, et couvert de lave brûlante. Ses cheveux écarlate étaient complètement carboniser et était devenus noir, son visage lui aussi brûler était méconnaissable, couvert par les traces de brûlure, de lave et de sang.  
>Akainu se redressa et arma son bras pour donner un nouveau coup.<p>

- **NON** ! Hurla à plein poumons Ace.

Il voulut empêcher Akainu de frapper à nouveau, mais se fut Jimbei et Marco qui arrivèrent en renfort et repoussèrent l'amiral. Kira le dos voûté et les jambes tremblantes semblaient être à deux doigts de tomber. Ace s'était alors approcher pour la rattraper, mais avant qu'il puisse toucher le corps de la jeune femme, celle-ci le repoussa.  
>Ace allais demander ce qui lui prenait, lorsqu'il vit son sourire. Il fut alors stupéfait par ce qu'il vit. Sur le visage de Kira et même partout ou apparaissait ses blessures, le corps semblait se reformer. Les tissus abîmés de sa peau se reformaient formant alors de nouveau une peau douce et lisse. Ace n'en croyais pas ses yeux, il ne trouva aucune explication à ce dont il était témoins.<p>

- **Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle douleur**. Dit soudainement Kira, s'attirant par la même occasion les regards de tout le monde. Elle croisa alors le regard d'Akainu. **Mais cette douleur n'est rien à coté de ce que j'ai ressentis par le passé.  
><strong>**- C'est impossible !** Déblatéra Akainu. **Comment peux-tu encore être en vie après le coup que je viens de te donner. Tes organes auraient dû être réduits en cendre par ma lave.  
><strong>**- Oh ne t'en fait pas, ils l'ont été. Seulement je récupère vite.  
><strong>**- Mais qui est tu ? **demanda l'amiral.  
>- …<strong>Mon nom est Kira Clive, ancien membre de l'équipage de Gold Roger aussi appeler le Roi des Pirates !<strong> annonça fièrement Kira.

L'annonce de son identité sembla figer tout le monde sur la baie de Marineford et dans le monde qui regardait l'événement par la retranscription d'escargovidéo.

**- AHAHAHA ! Un sacrée bout de femme, hein Roger**. Rigola Barbe Blanche.

L'amiral en chef Sengoku, peinait à le croire pourtant tout laissait entendre que c'était bien elle. Il l'avait déjà rencontré par le passé et maintenant qu'il regardait cette fille qui prétendait être Kira, il n'y avait plus de doute dans son esprit. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait par s'est comment elle avait fait pour garder son aspect de jeune femme, alors qu'elle devait facilement dépasser les 40 ans maintenant.

La surprise passé, Kira se tourna vers Ace et Luffy.

**- Partez !**

Le ton employé ne laissa pas de place aux discussions, mais Ace hésita à partir. Ce n'est que quand Jimbei l'attrapa par le bras pour le presser de partir qu'ils tournèrent les talons. Kira resta donc pour faire face à l'amiral, du moins jusqu'à ce que Barbe Blanche arrive de nulle part et n'éclate Akainu, avant de le faire tomber dans un gouffre sans fond.

- **Tu devrais partir toi aussi, Clive**. Lui dit le capitaine. **Je vais les retenir.  
><strong>**- Tu es sur de ton choix, Newgate ?! **demanda Kira sans parvenir à cacher son inquiétude.  
>- <strong>Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, mon temps est dépasser depuis des années déjà. Mais toi tu as une promesse à tenir, alors va.<br>****- …Merci, Newgate. J'aurais tellement aimé te connaitre mieux, mais sache que je ferais en sorte que jamais l'histoire n'oublie ton nom Edward Newgate, aussi appelé Barbe Blanche.**

Elle échangea alors un regard entendu avec Barbe Blanche et détourna les talons. La douleur de la blessure que lui avais infligée Akainu n'avais pas encore tout à fait disparue et son épaule la lançait terriblement, mais elle n'en montra rien et continua sa course.

Elle vit plusieurs mètre devant elle, Ace aux prise avec des soldats et Luffy à demi-conscient sur le dos de Jimbei qui était poursuivis par Akainu sortis de dieu sais ou.  
>Voyant l'amiral toucher Jimbei, elle accéléra sa course. Avec sa force actuelle, elle ne pourrait peut-être pas arrêter l'amiral de lave, mais elle pourrait peut-être parvenir à le retenir suffisamment longtemps pour que les jeunes puissent s'enfuir.<br>Mais elle fut devancée par un autre jeune marine aux cheveux roses qui plaida l'arrêt de la guerre. Le jeune garçon, fit alors preuve de courage en tenant tête à son supérieur hiérarchique. Kira elle-même admit respecter ce petit pour son courage, mais de toute évidence Akainu n'était pas du même avis, puisqu'il tenta de le tuer avant d'être stopper par Shanks.

Kira n'avais pas revue Shanks depuis l'exécution de Roger une vingtaine d'année plus tôt. Elle prit alors le temps de le regarder mettre fin à la guerre puis elle le rejoignit.

- **Bonjour à toi petit rouquin**. Souffla-t-elle à l'oreille du pirate roux, qui se retourna.  
><strong>- Kira !<strong> dit-il en la reconnaissant.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il la prit dans ses bras faisait fi de ce que lui disais Kira, qui finit par lui rendre son étreinte. Mais Shanks mis fin à ses retrouvailles pour rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvait le corps sans vie de Barbe Blanche. En étant assez convainquant Shanks parvint à raisonner Sengoku qui accepta que l'empereur soit emmener loin d'ici pour y recevoir des funérailles digne de lui.

* * *

><p>C'est donc sur une île dans le nouveau monde que Barbe Blanche fut enterré avec tous les honneurs qu'un homme de sa trempe méritait. Kira ajouta à la pile déjà conséquente un bouquet de fleur qu'elle avait elle-même préparer, elle y déposa également une bouteille du meilleur alcool qui se faisait en ces mers et donna une tape sur la main de Shanks qui avait essayé de piquer en douce la bouteille, ce qui fit rire la plupart des pirates.<p>

- **Mais une telle bouteille** ! répliqua Shanks. **Ce serait du gâchis !  
><strong>**- Touche à cette bouteille et tu auras à faire à moi**. Le menaça Kira en lui tirant la joue.  
>- <strong>C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas un gosse qu'il faut punir. Je suis capitaine maintenant, tu vas me foutre la honte devant mes hommes.<br>****- Oh ça tu le fais surement très bien tout seul.  
><strong>**- Elle vous connaît bien capitaine. **Explosa de rire Lucky Roo, tout comme le reste de l'équipage.

Shanks fit d'abord la moue avant de se joindre aux rire de ses hommes. Alors que Shanks rejoignait ses hommes pour se préparer à partir, Kira resta devant la tombe de l'homme connus pour être le plus fort du monde.  
>Elle entendit alors quelqu'un s'approcher, mais elle ne détourna pas son regard de la tombe, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle.<p>

**- Kira…**

S'était Ace. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait mal à l'aise, il évitait son regard et gardait la tête baisser, il jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement et il lui arrivait d'ouvrir la bouche, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire il la refermait. Kira soupira amuser, puis sans dire un mot elle ouvrit les bras. Ace releva alors la tête pour regarder Kira lui sourire en lui ouvrant ses bras. Il n'y tint plus et lui sauta dans ses bras, ses yeux embué de larme qu'il tentait de retenir. Kira passa alors une main dans ses cheveux.

- **Tu peux pleurer Ace, tu en as le droit…personne ne te blâmera pour ça.  
><strong>**- Je suis tellement désolé, tout ce que j'ai dit…je ne le pensais pas, j'étais en colère**. Dit Ace entre deux larmes.  
>- <strong>Ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas…je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.<br>****- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais…tu m'as tellement manqué.  
><strong>**- Je suis là maintenant.**

Kira lui caressa doucement les cheveux de sa main, un peu comme le fait une mère avec son enfant. Au fond c'est ce qu'elle était pour Ace. Il était devenu en quelque sorte son fils, elle n'avait aucun lien de sang pourtant elle l'aimait autant que son propre fils. D'ailleurs dès les premiers jours, Kira avais très nettement noté cette ressemblance qu'Ace avais avec Ban, ses cheveux ébène, ses grand yeux s'émerveillant de toute chose et aussi sa façon de la regarder lorsqu'il lui souriait. Ace ne remplacerais certainement pas Ban, elle ne l'avait jamais voulu, non. Elle aimait Ban qui était son fils, mais elle aimait tout autant Ace.

Ace ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes qui roulaient alors sur ses joues et tombaient lentement sur le sol. Resserrant ses bras autour du corps frêle de Kira, il inspira à plein poumon l'odeur de celle qu'il considérait comme une mère. Il se foutait de savoir que les autres se moqueraient de lui en le voyant pleurer ainsi, tout ce qui comptait c'était que Kira lui avais pardonné…en fait elle ne lui avait rien pardonné car jamais elle ne lui en avait voulu. Alors que pourtant il aurait bien mérité une bonne paire de claque, mais elle l'avait compris, elle avait simplement laissé couler et avais pardonné sa bêtise, car c'est ce que fait une mère elle pardonne tout.

* * *

><p>Kira et Ace restèrent alors ensemble à parler de tout et de rien, enfin c'est surtout Ace qui parla et qui raconta ses aventures un peu comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Il demanda alors à Kira comment elle avait réalisé l'exploit à Marineford. Elle lui révéla alors qu'elle avait exactement 62 ans et qu'elle avait mangé un fruit du démon qui avait figé son corps à l'âge de 28 ans, l'âge durant lequel elle a avalé le fruit. Du coup son corps ne vieillissait pas et ne pouvais non plus mourir…a moins bien sûr d'user de granite marin.<br>Shanks s'approcha alors d'eux.

- **Kira tout est prêt on peut y aller.  
><strong>**- Très bien, j'arrive.  
><strong>**- Où tu vas ?** demanda Ace en la voyant s'éloigner.  
>- <strong>Shanks à accepter de me ramener à Shabondy ou j'ai laissé mon navire. J'le récupère et…<br>****- Tu t'en va ! **La coupa Ace.  
>- …<strong>Oui<strong>. Fini par dire Kira après un court silence.  
>- <strong>Tu vas rester seule alors que la marine ne va pas arrêter de te chercher après ce qu'il s'est passé à Marineford. Si tu restes seule ils…<br>****- Ace ! Ils ne m'ont pas trouvé en plus de 40 ans, comment pourrait-il me retrouver aujourd'hui ?!  
><strong>**- Rejoins notre équipage ! Je suis sûr que tout le monde sera d'accord ! Père aussi serais content, j'en suis sûr.** Ajouta Ace en regardant la tombe d'un œil triste.  
>- <strong>Je suis désolé Ace, mais tu t'en sortiras mieux sans moi. Et puis tu es déjà bien entourer je serais de trop. Je viendrais te voir de temps en temps.<strong>

Avec un air désolé, Kira commença à détourner les talons et à s'éloigner. Une fois de plus son cœur était serrer de le quitter, mais elle le devait. Ace n'avais plus besoin d'elle, il avait des amis près à tout pour lui.

**- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi parce que tu as peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'a ton fils.**

Kira se stoppa d'un coup en entendant ce que venait de dire Ace. Au souvenir de son fils, elle failli craquer et fondre en larme. Elle dus faire preuve d'un self-control incroyable pour se retenir de pleurer ou bien même d'hurler. L'image du sourire de son fils revint alors briller sous ses yeux, rendant la tache encore plus dure. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié loin de là, mais qu'on reparle de lui aussi soudainement lui faisait toujours ce même effet.

Ace avais remarqué le comportement de son aînée, il en fut peiné et voulu s'excuser, mais il se rappela pourquoi il avait dit ça. Aussi su-t-il garder lui aussi tous ses moyens lorsqu'il vit Kira se retourner et qu'il vit ses yeux rougir de larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir. Sa lèvre inférieur tremblait légèrement et ses poings s'était refermer légèrement.

**- Après que tu es quitté l'île, j'ai trouvé cette photo de toi et d'un jeune garçon dans ta maison. **Continua Ace en sortant une photo de sa poche.

Elle était légèrement abîmer et portait les traces du temps, mais on voyait sur l'image Kira souriant en tenant dans ses bras un jeune garçon lui aussi souriant. Ses cheveux noirs lui retombaient sur le visage et ses yeux brillaient du même éclat vert anis que ceux de sa mère.  
>En voyant la photo, Kira ne tint plus et une larme roula sur sa joue. Cette photo, elle croyait l'avoir perdue, elle croyait que plus jamais elle ne reverrait le visage de son fils lui souriant sur ce cliché.<br>Elle s'avança pour prendre la photo et la regarda. D'autre larme coulèrent et tombèrent sur la photo.

- **Au début, je ne pensais pas que c'était ton fils**. Il prit la photo et la retourna pour montrer ce qui était écrit au dos. **C'est en suivant ses coordonner que j'ai vraiment su.  
><strong>- **C'était les coordonner de l'île ou je l'ai enterré…je les avais écrit pour être sûr de ne pas oublier ou se trouvait mon fils.  
><strong>**- Comment est-il…**Ace hésita à dire la suite, ne voulant pas blesser Kira plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.  
>- <strong>Il est tombé malade<strong>. Répondit Kira sans détacher ses yeux de la photo. **Il aurait pu s'en sortir et devenir un beau et grand garçon…mais le colonel qui tenait la base de l'île, à refuser de le soigner car je n'avais pas d'argent pour payer ses soins**.

Ace ressentis alors toute la hargne que Kira avais envers la marine et ne put que la comprendre.  
>Au fond Ace avais peut être raison, pensa Kira. Elle ne voulait pas qui lui arrive la même chose qu'a Ban, après tout Ban avais été tué parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argents c'était alors en partie de sa faute.<br>C'était également pour éviter à Ace des ennuis par sa faute qu'elle avait quitté Fushia. Mais les ennuis avais fini par rattraper le jeune homme, qui avais alors failli être exécuté, mais finalement sauver par ses amis.  
>A bien y réfléchir, Kira n'avais rien fait d'extraordinaire. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'est repousser Akainu au bon moment, mais le reste c'était ses amis qui l'avaient fait. Il se débrouillerait très bien sans elle, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle.<p>

- **Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec lui**. Intervint la voix de Shanks.

Kira se tourna vers lui. De toute évidence, il venait d'entendre leur échange. L'empereur roux vit que la jeune femme allais répliquer, mais il fut le plus rapide.

**- Tu n'as pas oublié la promesse faite à Roger.**

Kira referma alors soudainement la bouche, faisant claquer ses dents par la même occasion. Comment Shanks pouvait-il être au courant de cette promesse ? Au moment des faits elle était seule avec Roger.

**- Je…j'ai comme qui dirais…entendu, l'échange que tu as eu avec le capitaine à ce moment-là**. Continua Shanks en se grattant l'arrière du crâne gêné.  
>- <strong>Et qu'a tu entendus ?<br>****- …tout.**

Kira se souvenait parfaitement de l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec le capitaine Gold Roger, aussi c'est ce qui provoqua un léger rougissement sur ses joues. Shanks le remarqua et souris. Ace aussi le remarqua, mais il n'en connaissait pas l'origine.

- **De quoi il parle ?! Kira ? Quelle promesse ?  
><strong>**- Juste avant l'arrestation de Roger**…commença Shanks alors qu'il voyait que Kira restait silencieuse. **Kira à avouer avoir des sentiments pour lui.  
><strong>**- QUOI ?!** Hurla Ace, faisant tourner quelque tête dans sa direction. **Tu étais amoureuse de Gold Roger !  
><strong>**- Ace, pas besoin de le crier sur tous les toits !** Le sermonna Kira rougissant d'avantage. Ace alla répliquer, mais Kira lui coupa la parole. **Ne dit plus rien ça suffit ! Il est vrai j'ai aimé ton père, mais ce n'était qu'à sens unique. Ton père aimait beaucoup ta mère, jamais il ne l'oublia et parlais souvent d'elle…c'est quand je lui dis ce que je ressentais qu'il me parla de toi. Il me fit promettre de te protéger et de veiller sur toi avec tout l'amour que j'aurais pu lui donner. Roger avais tellement fait pour moi que je n'hésita pas. Je t'ai alors cherché plusieurs années avant de finalement tomber sur toi totalement par hasard à Fushia.**

Ace avais du mal à enregistrer. Kira avais aimé son père biologique, mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?! Kira une femme gentils, douce et attentionnée, tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme Roger !  
>Mais il nota néanmoins une chose…Kira avais fait la promesse de le protéger, donc la promesse de rester auprès de lui.<p>

- **Tu dois donc rester avec moi !** Trancha Ace.  
>- <strong>Pardon ?<br>****- Tu dis que tu as promis de me protéger, donc si tu veux me protéger tu dois rester près de moi.  
><strong>**- Je n'ai pas besoin de rester près de toi. Je peux très bien veiller sur toi de loin.  
><strong>**- Mais en étant loin, tu prends le risque d'arriver en retard et de ne pas pouvoir me sauver et donc de manquer à ta promesse.  
><strong>**- Il marque un poing le petit. **Souris Shanks.  
>- <strong>Shanks s'il te plait n'en rajoute pas.<br>****- Tu sais un accident est vite arrivé et on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se produire**. Souris Ace certain de parvenir à convaincre la jeune femme.  
>- <strong>Ace<strong>…soupira tristement Kira. **J'ai vécu longtemps et vu mourir des amis, de la famille…j'ai vue partir trop de gens. Je ne veux pas avoir à souffrir de te voir partir.  
><strong>**- Je ne mourrais pas !  
><strong>**- Tout le monde meurt…**elle baissa alors les yeux et dit dans un quasi murmure. **Tout le monde sauf moi, visiblement.  
><strong>**- Mais on est vivant que près de ses amis !**

Kira leva soudainement les yeux, le ton et la façon qu'avait eu Ace en disant cette dernière phrase ressemblait beaucoup au ton utiliser par Roger lorsqu'il lui avait fait la morale sur sa façon de s'exiler du monde. En regardant Ace elle crut apercevoir les traits de Roger en train de la regarder. Ace n'était pas le fils de Roger pour rien.

Mais son choix était fait, elle n'irait pas avec lui. Ace était assez grand maintenant pour se passer d'elle, elle allais décliner son offre une fois de plus quitte à être détestable pour qu'il finisse par la laisser partir…mais en se tournant une fois de plus vers le jeune homme son regard accrocha deux silhouette un peu plus loin.

* * *

><p>Un jeune garçon et un homme se tenait sur le bord de l'île, l'un à côté de l'autre. Il était entouré d'une espèce d'aura fantomatique. Kira n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître les deux personnages. L'homme n'était autre que Gol D Roger lui-même et l'enfant…l'enfant n'était autre que son propre fils, Ban. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, lorsque le jeune garçon lui fit signe de la main.<p>

- '_**Vas-y, maman'**_. Déclara la voix, tout droit sortis d'un rêve, de Ban.  
>- '<em><strong>Veille bien sur mon fils'<strong>_. Dit à son tour Roger de cette même voix rêveuse.

Kira les larmes aux bords des yeux, souris à son fils et à Roger avant de regarder Ace.

- **Tu es bien le fils de ton père. Aussi têtue l'un comme l'autre.  
><strong>**- Parce qu'on est des pirates.** Souris Ace.

Derrière Ace, Ban et Roger souriaient content du choix de Kira. Cette dernière ouvrit les bras pour inviter Ace qui ne se fit pas priés pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait finalement accepté de rester avec lui.

* * *

><p>Kira voyagea alors à bord du navire de Barbe Blanche au côté d'Ace qu'elle considérait comme son fils, tout comme la plupart des membres de l'équipage qui eux aussi la voyaient comme une mère de cœur. Elle voyagea avec eux très longtemps, aussi longtemps qu'ils auraient besoin d'elle, veillant sur eux comme un ange gardien.<p>

Les années continuèrent de passer, les visages changeaient, de nouvelles ères furent établies et le monde changea de visage plus de fois qu'on peut le dire. Mais il est une chose qui jamais ne changea…Kira.  
>Elle resta fidèle à son poste et continua de veiller sur les gens qu'elles aimaient jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne les chercher, puis elle partait. Mais elle revenait toujours pour aider ceux qui avaient besoin d'elle.<p>

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui encore, le monde connaît cette vieille histoire. Cette histoire qui au fil des années est devenu une légendes que l'on raconte aux enfants pour leur dire qu'ils ne sont pas tout seuls, que quelqu'un, quelque part pense et veille sur eux.<p>

Lorsque je me sens seule, il m'arrive de replonger dans mes souvenirs et de sourire toute seule en revoyant le sourire éclatant d'Ace et me remémorant toute ses bêtises qu'il a pu inventer. Même après plus de 400 ans d'existence, je n'ai pas oublié sa petite frimousse et je fais en sorte que personne ne l'oublies lui comme tout les autres.  
>7Chaque fois qu'un enfant ou bien même un adulte rentre dans ma bibliothèque, je ne peux m'empêcher de leur raconter cette légende qui parle de pirate, de magie et d'aventure…cette histoire qui est aussi mon histoire, ainsi leur mémoire ne mourra pas et vivra avec moi…éternellement.<p>

_Fin ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila, dite moi ce que vous en avez pensez.<br>J'espère que cette histoire à été assez compréhensible et que vous avez bien compris que le narrateur de cette histoire était bien entendu Kira elle même.**

**J'ai toujours aimer ce coté instinct maternelle et j'ai voulu le retranscrire ici. Il se peut même que Kira fasse un peu Mary-sue, surtout avec son pouvoir, mais je tenait absolument à ce qu'elle soit immortel pour coller avec ce que j'avais imaginer et avec le titre. J'ai tenté de réduire comme j'ai pu le coté Mary-Sue, mais j'attend de voir ce que vous en pensez...aller dite moi, dite moi tout!**

**On se retrouve prochainement avec une nouvelle fic en cours de réalisation. merci je vous aime tous. _KISS_ !**


End file.
